1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to retain documents, and more particularly, to a magnetic copy holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different devices in the prior art have been provided for holding paper for viewing. Most notably, there are several known reading stands and copy holders which are useful in applications such as typing and lectures. Copy holders typically comprise a planar backboard for flatly retaining one or more sheets of paper thereon and a support for holding the backboard at a selected angle relative to the viewer.
A spring loaded clip, or other similar device, may be provided along a top edge of the backboard. The clip would be provided to tightly retain paper positioned on the backboard against the backboard, to prevent the paper from inadvertently moving about or from falling off the backboard. A disadvantage of the spring loaded clip, is that it presses the paper against the backboard with significant pressure. The pressure exerted by the clip, makes it virtually impossible to remove the paper from the backboard, without manually rotating the clip away from the backboard. Attempting to remove the paper held between the clip and backboard usually results in the paper tearing. Further, since the spring-loaded clip presses tightly against the backboard, it is virtually impossible to slide paper between the clip and backboard without manually rotating the clip away from the backboard, and holding the clip, as the paper is slid between the clip and backboard. Thus, this design not afford one-handed operation thereof.
Additionally a tray or shelf may be provided along a bottom edge of the backboard. The shelf may prevent paper retained on the backboard from sliding off the copy holder or may retain articles, such as pens and pencils, on the copy holder.
Another well known embodiment of a copy holder is configured to be coupled to a data display device, such as a computer monitor. In this embodiment, the copy holder includes a somewhat "L" shaped mounting bracket. The bracket is typically secured to the top surface and an adjacent side surface with a strip of adhesive tape.
A support arm is rotatably coupled to the mounting bracket for supporting one or more sheets of paper adjacent to a viewing screen of the monitor. A number of different methods are provided for coupling the sheets of paper to the support arm. Once such method includes providing a channel in the support arm that is configured to receive the edge of a sheet of paper therein. An aperture is formed in the support arm for receiving a paper retaining mechanism therein.
The paper retaining mechanism may comprise any suitable bracket adapted to be retained in the aperture and couple one or more sheets of paper therein. One example of a paper retaining bracket comprises a bracket that is configured to be snap-fit into the support arm aperture. The bracket has a tapered paper receiving end that narrows towards a bottom edge of the support arm. A roller is slidably retained in the receiving end of the bracket for frictionally engaging paper when it is disposed in the bracket
In use, an edge of one or more sheets of paper is positioned beneath the channel of the support arm. As the edge of the paper is disposed into the channel, the paper contact the roller, causing the roller to slide upwardly or rotate, or potentially both, in the paper receiving portion of the bracket. Once the paper is suitably positioned in the channel, the tapered receiving end of the bracket biases the roller against a surface of the bracket, with the paper interposed therebetween, to frictionally engage the paper. The paper is removed from the channel and bracket, by sliding the paper longitudinally along the channel.
However, a disadvantage of the described paper retaining bracket is that it is not well suited for use with substantially thin sheets of paper, since the paper must be of sufficient thickness to induce a rotation or displacement of the roller to frictionally engage the paper.